Call Me When You're Sober
by Lag111
Summary: After A Desperate Man, when Ziva finds out about Ray killing Commander Burris at the air plane hanger. One-Shot/Song-Fic on the Evanescence song Call Me When You're Sober.


Call Me When You're Sober

_**Don't cry to me, if you loved me **_

_**You would be here with me**_

I looked at Ray. I really loved him. His smile was really charming. But he was somewhere in the world that I did not know about. If I had known that he was bad I would have never talked to him.

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

I wish that he would come home to save me, but instead, he kills an innocent woman and lies to me about it. I wish I had never met him. He wanted me to marry him and it would have been a lie the whole time.

_**Should have let you fall and lose it all**_

_**So maybe you can remember yourself**_

I must have been stupid enough to let myself fall for another person who world lie to me about love. Ray constantly brought up my father and how he was and what he would have been.

_**Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves**_

_**And I'm sick of the lies and you're too late**_

I looked at the screen and saw his number. There was a sudden urge to just die. I was so angry! How many times had Gibbs warned me about him? How many times did Tony say are "Are you sure?"

_**Don't cry to me, if you love me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

I walked up to him on the tarmac. Ray looked at me. "There you are. Where are your bags?" he asked me. I punched Ray in the face. "Now you have my answer." I said in a harsh tone.

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

His head snapped back and he looked at me wish shock in his eyes. "Let me explain." he squeaked out. "There is nothing to explain. You killed an innocent woman and then you tried to lie to me about it." I yelled in his face. He thought that he could talk his way out of this one. So was not going to happen!

_**Can't take the blame, sick with shame**_

_**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**_

"It's not like that," Ray started to say to me. "When I saw your number I knew. Did you think you could get away with it?" I asked incredulously. He was the biggest fool in the whole world!

_**Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded**_

_**You can't play the victim this time and you're too late**_

"The commander wasn't supposed to be there. Norton was my target. She was a mistake." He looked into my eyes with a false forgiveness. I looked at him with a shocked face. "One you took great pains to cover up." I knew that he was lying.

_**So don't cry to me, if you love me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

"Ziva, you have to understand, Norton was a very dangerous man. I had orders to take him out in Pakistan but unfortunately he fled the country under an alias before I could get to him. I wasn't going to let him get away a second time. He needed to be handled, and I didn't care if it was on US soil or not, Ziva. American lives were at stake, so I handled him." He tried to explain to me. I would not buy his crap any more!

_**You want me, come find me**_

_**Make up your mind**_

"You went against your superiors." I said with a straight face. I knew it for a fact! "I did what I had to do. You of all people should understand. Norton's gone, Ziva. It's over," he yelled in my face. "It will never be over for Commander Burris's husband. You ruined his life, Ray. Do you not understand that?" The tears were cong to come soon. He would never understand that she was dead and that he ruined Commander Burris's life!

_**You never call me when you're sober**_

_**You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over**_

"Enough," he snapped. At me "I don't want to talk about this anymore." "I made mistakes and what's done is done. Now I just want to go back to being the man I used to be before all of this, the man you fell in love with." I looked at him with shock in my eyes! He thought that he could bring back what was dead, he was so wrong!

_**How could I have burned paradise?**_

_**How could I? You were never mine**_

"That man is gone." I said softly, but in a shocked tone. I walked away from him and did not looked back. He was gone. I had been lid to again and I had been crushed again!

_**So don't cry to me, if you loved me**_

_**You would be here with me**_

That night, Tony came to my door. "Hey," he looked at me. "You ok?" I looked into his eyes. "No, I am broken,"

_**Don't lie to me, just get your things**_

_**I've made up your mind**_

He came in and picked me up in his arms. He shut the door with his foot and carried me to the bed. Then, I knew, I was in love with Tony!


End file.
